


The Ones Left Behind

by Naaklasolus



Series: Mando Pups [31]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Korda 6, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Dagorlad just wants his mama and buir, Heavy Angst, Talan needs a hug, nobody is okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: How can one tell a kit that his parents aren't coming home?





	The Ones Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> The Fett bros and their parents belong to the wonderful OutcastTrip1995!

Myles quietly approached his best from behind as the slightly older man wept, clinging to Kayla’s body. “Shh……” Myles soothed as he dropped to his knees beside his foster brother and gently separated Jax from Kayla , gently easing their sister to the ground and proceed to take Jax into a hug while the medics joined them

“Where’s Tor?” Jax snarled as he looked up at Myles with a tear brimmed eye, filled with some type of burning hatred and mourning grief that didn’t fit for the Vizsla.

“Oh, no you don’t..” Myles said as he tightened his hug on Jax and stood with the smaller man, then proceed to drag him off to where Tani and Talan were. He’d known Jax long enough to know when the emotions of others were severely affecting Jax, and Kayla wasn’t here any more to help him focus. “C’mon, there’s somebody who needs you. Right now.”.

“Let me go, Myles!” Jax snapped back as he struggled against the larger man. “He did this! He took them away!”.

“I am not letting go, you’re losing control again.” Myles just kept him there. “Jax, he’ll kill you too. You know that, and the boys already lost their parents and grandfather, they don’t need to lose you too.”.

“I….”.

“Talan’s here too, remember?” Myles spoke quietly as he dragged Jax towards their targets. “Forget about that demagolka for now. He’ll pay his debts, but right now, Talan needs you.”.

Jax stopped fighting and muttered something under his breath, which caused Myles to loosen his grip. “Talan?”.

“Yeah, y’know, the little hellkitten?” Myles smiled sadly. “This was his first mission as an adult.”.

“Kriff me.” Jax growled as he shook his head. “You can let me go now.”.

“Are you going to run off?”.

“No, I….I promised Kayla I’d raise her boys.” Jax answered quietly which caused Myles to release him and let Jax walk beside him and lean heavily on the younger man. “Jaster should’ve let me grab Nico and Ikar to do recon.”.

“He should have, but Montross thought it was unnecessary.”.

Jax laughed at that, a cold and broken one. “Unnecessary?” Jax repeated coldly, which sounded so wrong coming from his friend. “My sister is _dead_ , Myles! Our leader is _dead_! Your best friend is _dead!_ How many of our _vode_ are _dead?!”._  
“I’m not dismissing your concern, Jax. For all we know, that bastard sold us out to Death Watch and it’s been dealt with.” Myles said as he spotted Tani signalling him over. “And we’ve been summoned.”.

“Next time will be different.” Jax muttered as he hurried over to Talan and started checking him over with all the concern belonging to a father. Myles nod absently as he met his sister’s eyes, things were going to change.

* * *

Jax sighed as he watched Talan disembark the ship and rubbed at his face, the kid hadn’t said a word since Korda 6 and it was starting to seriously worry him. If he knew one thing about Talan, it was that the runt was never this quiet, he may look like his mama but he was still his buir’s son.

“What are we going to tell _Dag’ika?”_ Jango asked as he and Myles joined him, the new _Mand’alor_ and _Cab’alor_. For whatever reasons, the roles fit for the two younger men who stood side by side.

“How do you tell a two-year-old that his mama and buir ain’t comin’ home?” Jax asked quietly as he went to follow after Talan and realized just how young they all were. This was going to hurt, he could already feel the excitement coming from the kit. “‘Cause, I don’t. Hell, if somebody told me that when I was a kid, I’d be ecstatic, but Dag? There’s no good way of tellin’ the kit without hurtin’ him.”.

“And Talan?” Myles asked as he walked over to Jax and tapped his gauntlet. “C’mon, Jax. We both know he’s not acting right.”.

“I don’t know.” Jax answered as he disembarked and was instantly greeted by a concerned Sarna who was holding a chirping baby in her arms, which caused Jax to wince. He knew that chirp.

“Jax? Myles?” Sarna asked with a slip into that weird accent of hers. “What happened?”.

“Dad was right about Montross’s ambitions.” Myles stated as he join the group with Jango who looked away.

Sarna snarled as she let Jax take Dag from her, which earned an inquisitive chirp from the the kit as Jax walked over to a crate and set him down on it before crouching in front of Dag. “Dagorlad…..” Jax paused as he thought over his words, he was absolute osik at this sort of thing.

“Sometimes, life isn’t fair.” A voice behind him spoke, startling the young man as Rav appeared next to him. “There are battles that, sometimes, warriors don’t come back from.”.

Dagorlad looked back towards the ship as the last survivors disembarked then back at the pair and let a frustrated chirp and fuss.

“The ones we’re forced to leave behind go on to march far away with others we’ve lost.” Jax added as he bit his lip. “Like…..your nana and grandfather.”.

Jax winced as he watched the realization dawn in those mix match eyes of his nephew and watched as the little one started to cry.

“Shh.” Rav quickly took Dag into her arms before Jax had a chance to move and held the little one close, attempting to comfort the kit as Jax stood and became aware of Talan standing a few feet away.

“Talan?” Jax asked as he moved towards his elder nephew who stared blankly at him. “C’mon, kid. Say something, even if it’s just a hum.”

Talan just remained silent and glanced at Dagorlad before looking back at Jax blankly.

“Talan?” Jax tried again as he took the kid into a hug. “Knock it off. It’s okay to cry, y’here me? Scream, shout, anything! It ain’t healthy keeping that bottled up.”.

Talan’s breath hitched as Jax spoke before the kid clung to Jax and buried his face against Jax’s chest and his shoulders started to shake.

“That’s it, kiddo. Let it out.” Jax soothed as he gently brushed his hand through the kid’s hair and just stayed like that for a few moments. “I promise, I won’t anything happen to you or Dag. And I will make sure Tor pays for this.”.

“I don’t need your protection! I’m not a little kid!” Talan declared as he slipped away from his uncle and rubbed at his face angrily. “And if anybody’s going to kill him, it’s me.”.

“Don’t think I’m going to sit out making him pay, kiddo.” Jax as he looked down at Talan, seeing that fiery anger that reminded him so much of Kayla. “He’s taken almost everythin’ from me. It’s time for payback, but we gotta do it together, alright?”.

The two Mandalorians jumped slightly as a loud crack exploded through the area and turned to see Rav staring at what was left of a knee-high rock in horror as she hugged Dag close to her, gently trying to comfort and reassure the wailing child.

“Rav? Did he just…..?” Jax began to ask in worry as Talan bolted forward to check on the pair then inspect the rock while Rav just gave a shaky nod. “How the hell is that possible? He’s not old enough to be that!”.

“You’re scaring him!” Rav snapped back as Dagorlad started chirping for both Talan and Jax.

“Shh, shh, I’m sorry.” Jax cooed as he rubbed Dagorlad’s cheek. _“Ba’vodu’jax_ is just a bit strained right now. I’m not angry at you.”.

Dagorlad chirped again, this time a repeating chirp for Talan who turned his attention to the small group and caught Jax’s eye, they both knew what this meant.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m comin’, Squeaks.” Talan said as he swiped the brat from Rav and smiled slightly as Dagorlad instantly cuddled against him, letting out more fussy chirps at all of them.

“Don’t worry, kit. We ain’t goin’ nowhere.” Jax assured his nephew as he leaned against Rav who elbowed him in return with a slight smile. “We’ll protect you from the big, scary monsters.”.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this ^^
> 
> Translations:
> 
>  _Vode_ \- Brothers/sisters/comrades
> 
>  _Dag'ika_ Little Dagorlad
> 
>  _Mand'alor_ \- Sole ruler, chieftain of chiefs (pretty much the Chancellor of the Mandalorians)
> 
>  _Cab'alor_ \- Protector of the _Manda'lor_. Lit: Chief Protector
> 
>  _Ba'vodu'Jax_ \- Little Jax


End file.
